Evan Daniels
Evan Daniels also known as Spyke is a member of the Hamato Clan. Appearance Evan is a young African American male with a muscular build. He is 5'11 and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Spyke's uniform is made of a special material wich seals the holes caused by his bone spikes. His main outfit is plain white tank top with tan shorts. Powers, Skills and Abilities Spyke's powers involve a self-replicating exoskeleton (though, it appears to be an endoskeleton instead, as the bones emerge from within his body) and rapid bone growth. He can extend, retract, and fire incredibly-dense bone spikes of any size from nearly any point on his body (from small, pencil-sized spikes to long spikes he can use in combat, like fighting sticks), usually from his arms and torso. His body instantaneously seals the wounds caused by projecting his bone spikes with no visible scarring, possibly indicating some sort of healing factor limited to just healing his bone projections and nothing else. His rapid bone growth gives him a strong craving for milk and calcium-rich substances to aid in the accelerated growth, since using his powers decreases his calcium levels, which then need to be replenished. In the later episodes, due to the ingesting of the sports drink Power8, which causes harm to those with mutant powers, Spyke's powers evolved even more. He gained the ability to heat up the ends of the spikes he produces, increasing their damage potential and allowing them to pierce and cut through steel. He also has protective plates and spurs that form around his upper body, granting him an almost-indestructible exoskeleton, which gives him superhuman endurance and enhanced strength. However, the acelerated mutation caused Spyke to be currently unable to retract the exoskeleton that his body produces. He can also now extend small spikes on his feet and hands to scale and stick to walls. It is unknown if he requires milk and other calcium-rich substances in this state. Following this increase in his mutant powers, he no longer used his skateboard, which he sometimes used in his earlier battles against his opponents. Personality Evan is hot-headed, stubborn and lacks respect for authority, him the "rebel" of the main team. But Evan is a nice guy with a great sense of humor, albeit sometimes biting. He loves his powers and he just wants to bust loose. During his tenure with the X-Men, Spyke didn't want any special treatment from anyone at the school just because Ororo Munroe (aka, "Storm") was his aunt (his mom's sister). Though he liked being an X-Man and thought of them as his family, Evan at times acted selfishly and inconsiderately towards others. Evan would much rather play basketball or skateboard than focus on his schoolwork as he would goof around in class and on at least one occasion ditched school mid-class to go skateboarding with his human friends. Spyke has shown to have quite a short temper especially after he and the other X-Men were discovered to be mutants as he grew more hostile and angry at how they were being treated. After seeing how cruelly he was treated because of his outer mutation, Spyke joined the Morlocks because he wanted to fight for and protect mutants who looked different from normal humans and thus could not hide their powers the way most of the Hamato Clancould. He later appeared, his mutation having progressed still further, giving him an armored look. Weapons His Spikes. Family *Unknown Parents Voice Actor Neil Denis Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Single Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Sons Category:Nephews